


Ta-ta

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Husbands, M/M, Stony - Freeform, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tony uczy małego Petera wymawiać słowo "tata".





	Ta-ta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strzalka14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strzalka14/gifts).



> Dlatego właśnie, że się czepiasz, teksty są jeszcze lepsze :*
> 
> Tekst betowała naturalnie strzalka14 :*

\- Powiedz ta-ta. - Tony siedział naprzeciw Petera, wskazując na siebie palcem, na co maluch uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko swoim niemal bezzębnym uśmiechem, który Stark tak bardzo kochał i na który nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć równie szerokim wyszczerzem. - Powiedz ta-ta. - Spróbował jeszcze raz, stukając palcem w swoją pierś na wysokości reaktora.  
\- Co robicie? - zapytał Steve, wychylając się z kuchni. W dłoniach trzymał ściereczkę, którą zaraz przewiesił przez jedno ze swoich szerokich ramion.  
\- Uczę mówić Petera słowa tata. - Jak na komendę dziecko pokazało Steve'a palcem.  
\- Tak! - Oczy Tonnego zalśniły podekscytowaniem. - To tata. Powiedz ta-ta. - Wskazał palcem na siebie, powoli i wyraźnie wymawiając sylaby.  
Peter niepewnie wskazał na niego palcem.  
\- Tak. Ta-ta. - Spróbował jeszcze raz. - Ta-ta. - Postukał się w pierś, po czym wstrzymał oddech, widząc, jak Peter pewniej wskazał w jego stronę i zmarszczył się, nabierając tchu.  
\- N...  
\- Dasz radę, kochanie. Ta-ta. - wyszeptał równie podekscytowany Steve, patrząc jak synek nie spuszcza wzroku, ani palca z jego męża.  
\- Ntt...  
\- Ta-ta. - Głos Starka stał się piskliwy z ekscytacji. - Ta-ta. Ta-ta.  
\- Mama. - zawołał radośnie Peter, wyciągając rączki w stronę Tonnego


End file.
